Chimera
or 5,000 |Costicon = |Value = $40 |Level = 14 |Weapon Number = 45 |Img = |Hardpoint = Heavy |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 1,150 per missile |Range = 600m |Reload = 12 seconds |Capacity = 9 missiles |Unload = 5.2 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Lock-on |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Homing |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Chimera is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) heavy homing missile weapon. Strategy This mid-range missile launcher should be played similarly to the medium Hydra and the light Spiral, by sticking to cover and staying out of line of sight, due to the fact that this is neither a weapon for sniping or brawling. The slow rate of fire, low damage and long reload means that the weapon is not useful for prolonged battles against robots with either physical or energy shields, as they can't bypass either. Instead, picking out targets with no shields and no way of dodging the rockets allows this weapon to maximize it's damage output. The Chimera is also hampered if it is played in singles, as it doesn't deal enough damage to have a noticeable effect on stronger robots. Instead, by using it in doubles or with Hydras and Spirals (as these weapons have a synergistic bond with the Chimera), it can increase maximum damage output to have a significant effect on opponents' armor - and morale. The missiles are very accurate as they home in on targets and can weave around obstacles on their way there, but the weapon does require a 3 second lock-on in order to fire. Due to this, they are exceptionally good at hitting targets behind cover, and this allows the Chimera to do a great job of finishing off severely damaged enemies that are hiding, assuming they are without a shield. Mark I Statistics / 5,000 |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1150 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 1 hour 30 minutes |level-02-damage = 1260 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 2 hours 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 1390 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 6 hours |level-04-damage = 1530 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 12 hours |level-05-damage = 1680 |level-06-cost = 3,000,000 |level-06-time = 20 hours |level-06-damage = 1850 |level-07-cost = 4,000,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-07-damage = 2030 |level-08-cost = 8,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-08-damage = 2230 |level-09-cost = 13,000,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 2450 |level-10-cost = 25,000,000 |level-10-time = 3 days 8 hours |level-10-damage = 2690 |level-11-cost = 35,000,000 |level-11-time = 3 days 18 hours |level-11-damage = 2960 |level-12-cost = 45,000,000 |level-12-time = 4 days |level-12-damage = 3250 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 24 days 22 hours 45 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual missile (out of 9 missiles) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 3250 |level-02-cost = 1,000,000 |level-02-time = 12 hours |level-02-damage = 3310 |level-03-cost = 2,000,000 |level-03-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 3370 |level-04-cost = 4,000,000 |level-04-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-04-damage = 3430 |level-05-cost = 16,000,000 |level-05-time = 2 days |level-05-damage = 3490 |level-06-cost = 16,000,000 |level-06-time = 2 days |level-06-damage = 3550 |level-07-cost = 16,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days |level-07-damage = 3610 |level-08-cost = 16,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days |level-08-damage = 3670 |level-09-cost = 16,000,000 |level-09-time = 2 days |level-09-damage = 3730 |level-10-cost = 16,000,000 |level-10-time = 2 days |level-10-damage = 3790 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days |level-11-damage = 3850 |level-12-cost = 16,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days |level-12-damage = 3910 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual missile (out of 9 missiles) Update History Poll Trivia *The Chimera is a fire-breathing beast from Greek mythology that had the head of a lion, The head of a goat, and the head of a snake. *The Chimera is one of only two heavy guided missile launchers, the other being the Thermite. *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. Navigation